Mon Mothma
Love Life Mon Mothma was a Senator from Chandrila. When the Clone Wars broke out, she feared, like several other Senators, that the Chancellor was gaining too much power. Her loyalist movement would eventually give way to the Rebel Alliance. In time, she would be a founder in the New Republic. All this politic work meant she was never truly able to keep a man. Though she had a daughter and a son with her first husband, he came to realize after the end of the Clone Wars that Mon would never truly have the time to be both a Senator AND a wife. He told her that if he was going to raise these children on his own, he would really raise them on his own. He also confessed to nailing one of her friends, though she would never be sure if it was Mary Shemp or Dorothy Manbox he was referring to. Mon's second marriage lasted only three weeks before Logi Hortbiter disappeared. She heard rumors of him settling somewhere in the London System, but never followed up on them. Mon's third marriage was to a man named Gent Premise. He was a sweet man, who enjoyed doing his own thing, so it seemed perfect to the dilligent politician. Unfortunately, she caught him having an affair with Jan Dodonna. This of course scarred her for years, considering the position Jan was in when she found them. Even though he was a brilliant tactician, and she knew they were lucky to have him on board, Mon would never be able to look Jan in the eye when both served in the Rebel Alliance a few years later. Mon's fourth and fifth marriages also ended with infidelity. Holl Organ was sleeping with Mary Shemp, though Mon again could never figure out who it was he was cheating on her with. And her final marriage was to Wedge Antilles. She knew even at the time that it was foolish to marry a man so much younger than her, but the way he made her feel when they were together was amazing. Unfortunately, Wedge just had a way with older ladies. It was thanks to him, though, that Mon finally figured out with of her friends was seducing her husbands, as she followed Antilles to Mary Shemp's residence. Mon would have a brief yet happy reunion with her son, Jobin. When he was 18 years old, he came to join her Rebellion. "Dad's a dick," was his reasoning. Jobin was one of the brave soldiers killed while running away at the Battle Of Hoth. Rebel Stuff Mon was an incredibly important leader of the Rebel Alliance, personally leading the briefing for the Battle Of Endor. After their victory, Mothma became the Chief of State of the New Republic. Around this time, it was also discovered that Mon underwent a neck lengthening operation at the ripe age of 22. Because this was purely for cosmetic purposes, she faced much backlash from other jealous government officials in the New Republic who could not afford this operation for themselves. This became widely known as the "Giraffe" scandal. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Galactic Senate Category:Needs Work! Category:Heads of State Category:Racists